1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a high voltage switch tube and, more specifically, to a cold cathode switch tube based upon the same principles of operation of the inventions described in the above-identified parent applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The simplest device for producing a short, high voltage pulse is a conventional spark gap. Although crude, a spark gap provides a high voltage pulse which is satisfactory for a variety of purposes, such as igniting fuel or serving as a electrical trigger. In the latter type of application, the spark gap has its limitations, because the high voltage pulse is not consistent in width or amplitude. Hot cathode thyratrons have also been used to provide high voltage pulses, but again, the pulse length is not well defined or consistent because the grid of the thyratron loses control once the device is fired.